


Harry Gets Angry at the Wrong People

by bluentim



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Harry Potter, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Needs A Hug, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post - Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, its briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluentim/pseuds/bluentim
Summary: Harry has a lot of lingering anger after the battle at the Department of Mysteries, and takes it out on his godfather's, Sirius and Remus.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Harry Gets Angry at the Wrong People

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic. I had this inspiration come out of nowhere, then I wrote it in like an hour and a half, and posted it here. Please leave any and all constructive criticism because it would help me improve as a writer.

Harry woke up feeling the world closing in around him. He’s had a rough few days, what with his godfather almost dying in the Department of Mysteries. He spent the remainder of the school year pent up in his dorm, or on the Quidditch pitch, trying to run away from his problems. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Sirius almost falling through the Veil. Leaving behind him. And Remus. Luckily for the three of them, Harry managed to break the hold that Remus had on Harry, and he pulled his godfather from the Veil. 

They did not take down Voldemort, Bellatrix, or the rest of the Death Eaters, but his godfather and friends were safe, save for some cuts and bruises.

He could feel his anger festering, though. Harry has tried to keep his true feelings about the situation under lock and key, but he can tell that his control is slowly slipping.

He’s not angry at anyone but himself. He can’t seem to help the sort of animosity towards Dumbledore either. For some reason, anger is the only thing he feels and understands as of late.

Fortunately for him, he’s home for the summer. The Headmaster has finally relented about Harry staying at the Dursley's, so he can finally move into 12 Grimmauld Place with Sirius and Remus.

It was no surprise when the two marauders had sat him down and confessed the true nature of their relationship. Harry was happy for them, especially because they both made the other happy, too.

Which leads him to this moment. Harry had snapped at Remus and Sirius earlier before dinner. He can’t fall asleep with the guilt of his actions weighing him down.

He keeps replaying the argument over, and over again in his head.

(Beginning of Flashback)

Harry had just walked down the steps from his room, making his way into the kitchen. 

Upon entering, he noticed that Remus and Sirius were having quite the heated discussion at the dinner table. As soon as they noticed Harry, their conversation ended abruptly. At this point he was used to having things kept from him.

“Please, don’t stop on my account,” He snapped at the pair.

The couple looked quite taken aback at the traces of malice in their godson’s statement.

It wasn’t until Remus decided to speak up that all hell broke loose, “You know what, we’ve been quite lenient with this attitude, considering all that has happened, but this needs to stop now. What is up with you, and what brought this on?” Remus said, filling the silence that followed after Harry snapped at them.

“Why do you care?” He knew this was the wrong thing to say, considering the twin looks of shock and hurt found on the couple’s face.

“Why do I care? Harry, I care about you very much, and I’m only concerned for your wellbeing.” 

It was like that one statement finally broke the camel’s back. “Well, stop! You don’t truly care for me, because if you did you would actually tell me things. It’s just like last summer when you and the Order wanted to keep me out of the loop, and I’m sick of it. I deserve to know whatever it was you were talking about before I walked in.”

The pair gave each other matching looks of confusion, before they focused their attention on him once again.

“And don’t give me that look, I caught the tail end of your conversation, and I know it’s about Voldemort. I don’t know if you took the time to notice, but I’m not a child. And I haven’t been since the night that that monster attacked and murdered my parents on Halloween.

“And on the topic of my parents, you only care for me because I look like my father. Both of you, but especially you Sirius. I heard you down there in the Department of Mysteries calling me James. The bloody crazy part of it all is that neither of you fought for me after my parents died. Sirius, chasing after Wormtail was more important to you than caring for you orphaned godson. And you Remus, you knew about Sirius being imprisoned and you didn’t come for me. You want to sit there and tell me all about how you were the best of friends, but as soon as they’re dead, you stop to care about the thing they cared about most. That they quite literally died for.

“I was alone, and I had no one. Not even someone to fight for me all those years ago. So yes, I find it hard to believe that the both of you truly and genuinely care for me other than for a way to substitute your dead best friend.” His chest was heaving at the end of his rant, and he could tell that Sirius and Remus weren’t faring any better.

They both had matching looks of horror on their faces. Harry could also see the looks of betrayal, and the few stray tears fall down their cheeks.

At that moment, Harry knew that he fucked up.

It felt like he was frozen to his spot. It was like his limbs were made of cement.

As soon as he gathered his bearings, he bolted out of the room, up the stairs, and into his room.

(End of Flashback) 

Now, all he can feel is a pit of white, hot guilt in the pit of his stomach. It formed as soon as he was done yelling at his godfather’s, and hasn’t alleviated since.

Harry can now feel two things: guilt and anger, both directed at himself.

He cast a quick Tempus to check the time. 11:34.

After checking the time, Harry made the quick decision to seek out Sirius and Remus and beg for their forgiveness. 

He got up and made his way to his bedroom door. A feeling of hope started to form, but he tamped it down right quick. As much as he would love for his godfather’s to forgive him right away, he knew that they had every right to not accept his apology. He was a right git, especially bringing up their dead best friend.

Quietly opening the door, Harry made his way out of his room and down into the hallway towards the couple’s shared bedroom. He hoped they were still up.

He finally made it to his destination, but found himself hesitating as he reached forwards to knock on the door. 

What if they didn’t want him anymore? What if they decided to send him back to live with the Dursley’s?  
Harry shook his head, trying to get rid of his thoughts.

Even if they resorted to that, it wasn’t completely unprompted. It was all his fault anyway.

Mustering up as much courage as he could, Harry finally knocked on the door. He heard some rustling and some movement, but he continued to wait outside until he heard the all clear to enter the room.

After hearing a faint “come in,” Harry opened the door and made his way into the room.

When he walked in, the sight in front of him shocked him. 

Sirius and Remus were cuddling, more like holding on to the other like a lifeline, in the bed. He then noticed the matching red, glossy eyes and tear tracks down their face, clearly indicating that they had been crying. 

“Hey, um, I just uh wanted to talk to you both, but if you guys are busy I can leave.” 

Remus was the first to make a move, starting to slowly disentangle himself from Sirius. He finally got up off the bed and gestured to the transfigured couch located on the opposite side of the room.

Up until that point, Harry had stayed rooted to his spot at the door of the bedroom, but finally moved towards the indicated spot.

After seeing that his godfather’s were crying, he could feel that pit of guilt swell until it made it harder to breathe. It made his eyes burn, and could feel his throat closing up. Seeing others cry, especially because of him, never fails to make him cry.

Harry was moving slowly to the couch, waiting for both Sirius and Remus to sit down, side by side. He didn’t know how welcomed he was at the moment, so he decided to take a seat on the little coffee table placed in front of the couch. Unfortunately, this meant that he sat down facing both of the men when he apologised. 

When the three were finally settled, Remus made a move to start to speak, but Harry quickly interjected.

“I’m sorry, but I really need to talk to both of you about earlier. You can say or do whatever you want, but please wait for me to say what I need to say.”

Harry waited for the indication to go ahead and begin to talk, and received it when both of the men nodded.

“I just wanted to say that I’m sorry. What I said earlier was out of line, and said out of anger. I know that you both have noticed that my attitude has been quite temperamental, and I wanted to take the time to both apologize and explain to you what’s been going on. I know that I’m still a kid, and being trusted with information about Voldemort is not your job, but it gets frustrating sometimes, considering that I am usually directly affected by his actions. I also understand that I am not my father, even if I look like him. I know that the both of you love and care for me, and see me as Harry, rather than James. I understand that, and in the moment words just kept spilling out. Not that that’s an excuse for what I have done. I also understand if you don’t forgive me and want to send me back to the Dursleys, after what I’ve done, it’s the least I deserve.” 

During his apology, Harry was staring down at his lap, twisting his hands together out of nerves. When he finished, he spared a look up towards Remus and Sirius and was shocked at what he saw.

Remus had tears in his eyes, but the both of them looked frozen with shock.

Remus reached forward and placed a comforting hand on his left arm, but Harry couldn’t help but flinch at the touch. Still, Remus kept his hand there, while Sirius began to speak.

“First of all, Remus and I would never dream of sending you back to those horrid muggles. You are our family and we will always love and want you.” Sirius said as he placed a matching hand onto Harry’s right arm. “Second of all, you must understand that we don’t see you as your father. You look just like him, as you know, and share a few traits, but you are two very different people. We know who you are. You are brave, humble, kind, and loyal.”

Harry couldn’t help but feel warm at his words. The swell of guilt was slowly growing smaller.

Remus decided to cut in, “Third of all, we love you for who you are. You may be the child of Sirius and I’s best friends, but you are still Harry Potter. You carved your own path, and created your own life. One that we are both immensely proud of,” he seemed to hesitate before he said, “We miss your parents dearly, but we also love you more than you could ever know. When we don't include you in the conversations involving You-Know-Who, it’s not out of spite, but out of love. We care for you so much and we couldn’t bear if you got hurt again. Sirius and I are your guardians, and we will act as such. We will guard you and protect you no matter what. Even if you say a few things out of anger, we will still love and care for you.”

Sirius chimed in, and said “We will always love you no matter what,” all while squeezing his arm in a loving gesture.

Harry looked them both in the eye for the first time, and all he could see was love. He didn’t know why he was expecting anger, but he did not find any trace of it.  
“I really am sorry about what I said. I’ve just been struggling after the whole battle in the Department of Mysteries, and how you almost died Sirius,” Remus took in an almost startled breath as he said this. “It just scares me how easy it was for Voldemort to break into my mind and manipulate me, especially because I don’t know how to prevent it. I care for the both of you too, and I don’t want anything to happen to either of you.”

When he finished speaking, he was immediately tugged onto the couch, sitting in between Remus and Sirius. He twisted his body to face the same way as the two, with Remus on his right, and Sirius now on his left. The second he was situated, he was sandwiched between the two men, in a familial embrace.

“We will do everything in our power to protect you, prongslet.” Sirius said, as he started to gently stroke Harry’s mop of messy black hair. Remus then began rubbing gentle circles into his back.

“So, you’re really not going to send me back to the Dursleys? Even after what I said?” Harry needed to know for sure if they intended to send him back.

Remus then ducked down to his eye level and said, “Never in a million years would we send you back to those muggles. We love you too much to do that. And we all say things we don’t mean out of anger, no need to punish you for it.”

Harry felt the tears starting to build up again at the reassurance, and it wasn’t until a breathy sob left made its way out of his mouth when he realized that was full on sobbing in his godfather’s arms.

The couple completely engulfed Harry into a group hug, whispering quiet reassurances into his ears, all while rubbing comforting hands up and down his back. 

That pit of guilt finally dissipated into nothing, and Harry felt himself relax into the hug. He knew that they needed to talk through some more things, but right now, the trio hugged in silence, and stayed in that position til the sun rose the next morning. All three never let go, continuing to stay in a group hug like a proper family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading folks. Please leave a comment if ya feel like it, and maybe a kudos? It would all be greatly appreciated, loves.


End file.
